The invention relates to a compressor for refrigerant, comprising an outer housing, a scroll compressor arranged in the outer housing and having a first compressor member arranged stationarily in the outer housing and a second compressor member movable relative to the first compressor member, these compressor members each having a base and first and second scroll ribs, respectively, which rise above the respective base and engage in one another such that the second compressor member is movable relative to the first compressor member on an orbital path about a central axis for the purpose of compressing the refrigerant, a drive unit for the second compressor member with an eccentric drive, a drive shaft, a drive motor arranged in a motor housing and having drawn-in refrigerant flowing around it as well as a bearing unit for the drive shaft which comprises a first bearing member connected to the outer housing.
A compressor of this type is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,339. The problem with compressors of this type is that oil carried along by the refrigerant which is drawn in still enters the scroll compressor and leads to problems in it.
The object underlying the invention is, therefore, to improve a compressor of the generic type in such a manner that the refrigerant drawn in by the scroll compressor is free from lubricating oil to as great an extent as possible.